


Little Red Riding Hood as told by a 9 year old

by Mr_Waffles_8



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, One Shot, Poison, Poisoning, Short One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Waffles_8/pseuds/Mr_Waffles_8
Summary: If anyone has a better name for this short story I wouldn't hearing it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Little Red Riding Hood as told by a 9 year old

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a better name for this short story I wouldn't hearing it.

Red Riding Hood sets out through the forest. Riding Hood eats berries. The berries were magic so it turns Riding Hood into a toad. The toad meets a prince (toad is really Riding Hood). Prince take's pity on toad so prince takes toad to grandma. Grandma knows how to unmagic toads. Prince was already there when wolf arrives. Prince kills wolf and all those still a alive live Happily after. The end

Or Alternatively

Red Riding Hood sets out through forest. R.R.H doesn't meet wolf. R.R.H eats berries. The berries were deadly poison, R.R.H dies (sob). The end


End file.
